Metajin
__TOC__ In'' Infinite Dimensions, ''the term Metajin refers to the split races of Jumpers and Dark Jumpers as a whole species before the Break . The Metajin were a remarkable strong race, with technology millennial ahead of any other world and magic granted them directly from the great spirit Caelra. Similar to Jumpers, the only noticeable different is methods, morals, and power. Origin and History Long ago, when time and space were first birthed, the Metajin were created by the lonely god Caelra. Taking from itself a portion of bone, the very first man and woman of the Metajin were lovingly crafted in fine detail and placed upon the soil of the First World. At first both the Metajin, found joy and happiness in tending to the home prepared just for them, spreading to all corners of the world with no hint of war, famine, of disease as their creator walked among its children, sharing its great abundance of knowledge and wisdom, teaching the ways of peace and acceptance. Soon however, the Metajin grew restless. They grew tired of their own home, believing they had searched every inch of the planet which help no surprises for them. In hope they turned to Caelra, asking their loving guardian to assist them. And of course Caelra would do so. It could not bear the sight of its children in sadness and so with a heavy heart, bid them farewell. Choosing the strongest and the wisest of its people, a Royal family was left to lead in its absence and gifted with the Source to guard and tend to. A strong focus point of the purest magic, it was said to be the very heart of Caelra. Each Metajin's own heart in turn was linked to it, giving them the ability which was so named 'Jumping'. Caelra left them then, going forth and beginning a journey which has yet to end, crafting world after world with the soul purpose of granding happiness and joy to its people and to the many children that were birthed from these sister dimensions. In time, Caelra was forgotten and deemed a myth by most as thousands of years passed. Metajin annually discovered these other worlds and forgot their ways of peace, conquering and controlling the people who lived there, seeing them as lesser beings. It was only natural for the non-Jumping races to be looked down on, as they saw it. From the Source they extracted large amounts of energy to create Relics (magical items with tremendous power) to aid them in their march across dimension. However, the Metajin's strict reign over the lands quickly evaporated as a great sickness and monstrosity known as the Scourge began to hunt and consume any and all Metajin, dwindling their numbers. The Metajin retreated to their home and regrouped. In a few risky and desperate battles, the Scourge were pushed back and seemed to vanish just as quickly as they appeared. Weary of their return, the Metajin changed their ways of living at once, reevaluating their outlooks and rethinking everything they once saw as true, as they believed the Scourge came from a lack of balance in the dimensions. The name and term Metajin was abolished, replaced by the simple term of 'Jumpers'. Relics were scattered and hidden away, as Jumpers claimed never to use the items power or return to conquest ever again. The Three Laws were set into place to give order to their new lives and the duty of protecting the worlds in secret became the Jumpers purpose. A portion of the population rebelled, angered by this 'new order'. Deemed Dark Jumpers for their use of shifty tactics, usually after nightfall, they broke off and in time found peace in the Void. Continuing to believe they held superiority, they directly opposed Jumpers, and have done so through the many years. In this Break each race now despised the other, many minor and major wars breaking across several worlds as Jumpers struggle to keep their existence a secret and the Dark Jumpers desperately try to act out and take over any territory they can get their hands on. Abilities *Magic: Magic is the power drawn through sources to change and applied to shape and change the world around the caster through the use of spells. *Shape Shifting: Through the use of magic, Metajin are able to change their appearance. Once upon a world, it is possible to shift temperarily into the form of a species residing in this world. This allows the Metajin to blend in with the native population. Left untrained, only a few feathers may be change. However, with practice and time a Metajin may use this ability to shift for years at a time. *Jumping: The ability only accesabble to Metajin, it allows the user to transport their molecules from one location, usually in mere seconds. This is achieved by the Metajin, as Eve has put, "Reaching inside to the warm center of themselves, a Metajin taps into their heart and through it the Source...". Seemingly, a Metajin merely draws upon the energy and allows it to 'sweep them away' to the location they wish to arrive in. Trivia *The term 'Metajin' is used when referring to a Jumper or Dark Jumpers species or race, opposed to when they are speaking of classes (which is when the two split terms are then used). *Metajin are known for their colorful and unique hair and eyes which may literally be any color.